


Club

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Milo esta en club se siente extasiado con la música, las luces y su compañero de baile, en el ambiente hay algo más que la mezcla de perfume y licor.





	Club

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Beta: Scarletrose.
> 
> Dedicado a Scarletrose y Waterfenix.
> 
> Escrito para celebrar la inauguración del Club Agujas y Espinas de Saint Seiya Yaoi Foro.

**El Club**

  
  
  
La música resonaba fuerte en mi cabeza, las luces parpadeantes no me dejaban guiar bien mis pasos entre la multitud de cuerpos danzando de una manera frenética y sensual. Tropecé un par de veces y abracé a unos cuantos hombres antes de encontrarme con mi objetivo.  
El rubio se movía de forma sumamente sensual y escandalosa, meneando su cadera de un lado a otro de manera cadenciosa y haciendo que los movimientos de su bien formado trasero fuesen irresistibles.  
  
  
Lo tome de la cintura y pegue mi cuerpo al suyo sintiendo la deliciosa redondez de ese trasero en torno a mí ya semierecto miembro. Subí mis manos por su abdomen y con mis caderas seguí el ritmo ya marcado por él, mi pecho se pegó a su espalda y recargue mi barbilla en el hueco que formaba su cuello, respire su aroma, un sutil olor a flores, alcohol y aromática marihuana, como olía la mayoría de las personas en el club.  
  
  
La música cambió, nuestros cuerpos se movieron un poco más frenéticos, pero los movimientos de mi compañero de baile continuaban siendo felinos y mi miembro termino por erguirse debajo de mis pantalones, lo sentía dolorosamente apretado.  
Las luces en su cabello claro lo llenaban de matices, parecía casi como si contemplase una sexy Aurora boreal, sus labios ligeramente abiertos eran una invitación al pecado más puro y placentero. Llevé mi diestra a su rostro y lo giré un poco para probarlos, los lamí y los mordí con el hambre que jamás había sentido, la humedad en nuestros cuerpos aumentaba, nuestras camisas ahora con una capa de sudor se pegaban a nuestro pecho y espalda, yo podía sentir su sudor mezclarse con el mío.  
  
  
Metí mis manos entre la mojada tela de su camisa palpando su húmeda y resbaladiza piel, sin tiendo la fibrosidad de esta y la sinuosidad de sus músculos, una ligera capa de vello bajo su ombligo e introduje mi dedo un poco en ese pequeño orificio, él se estremeció y mordió mis labios, eso me hizo reír un poco.  
  
  
Nuestras bocas se separaron y reconocí la pista que sonaba _Never let me down again_ pase mi lengua por su quijada hasta que llegue a su cuello, lo mordí ligeramente y pase mi lengua de nuevo hacia la clavícula, bajé mi mano y palpé su verga, estaba erguida y casi podía sentir en él el mismo dolor que sentía yo.  
  
  
Desabroché su cinturón e introduje mi mano para acariciar esa verga palpitante y deliciosa, estaba húmeda e hinchada. Entre su suavidad podía sentir el relieve de sus venas, la jale un par de veces y un líquido salió llenando mis dedos y su ropa interior, saque la mano llevándola a mi boca y lo probé, tenía un sabor nada desagradable, aunque no puedo decir que dulce. Esto sólo me calentó más.  
  
  
Lleve mi mano a su boca y él lamio mis dedos y simulo una felación al ritmo de la música.  
_Promises me I'm as safe as houses_  
As long as I remember who's wearing the trousers  
I hope he never lets me down again  
  
  
No soportaba más él dolor y él placer, gemí ligeramente en su oído y lleve mi otra mano que había permanecido en su cintura hacia mi pantalón, desabroche el cinturón y baje el zipper, esa noche no llevaba ropa interior, saque mi verga y la pegue a los pantalones de suave tela que portaba él, para sentirlo mejor.  
  
  
Jale un poco su melena rubia y ya despeinada y lo bese de nuevo abriendo ligeramente mis ojos para ver la deliciosa curvatura de su cuello y como se movía su manzana de adán a cada movimiento de sus labios.  
  
  
Las luces seguían bailando ante mis ojos de una manera casi hipnotizante, como si estas tuviesen el poder de controlar tu vista y tus deseos, la música a todo volumen parecía controlar tu cuerpo liberándote de la moral que tuvieses arrancándote de cada gramo de esta, todo el ambiente parecía invitarte a dejar hablar a tus sentidos y tus deseos y mis sentidos y mi deseo era él.  
  
  
Deje de besarlo y me concentre en la música un momento, cerrando mis ojos, pude sentí sus manos dirigirse en a mi cabeza y abrirse paso entre mi cabello, masajeo ligeramente mi cuero cabelludo y después enredando sus dedos entre mí ya húmedo pelo asiéndolo, casi dolorosamente y jalándolo un poco incrementando mis sensaciones.  
  
  
Cuando me dejo libre volví a sus pantalones y los baje ligeramente junto con la ropa interior y coloque mi verga entre sus nalgas. Casi gruñí ante el contacto, él se siguió moviendo ahora más sensual que antes y sus nalgas apretaban deliciosamente el tronco de mi verga.  
El remix parecía eterno, ¿El sintetizador siempre fue tan sensual? Sentía que su sonido me invitaba cada vez más a pasar esa fina línea de lo moral, me invitaba a mover mis caderas de una forma obscena entre esas apretadas nalgas, me llevaba a tocar esa húmeda y suave piel.  
  
  
El sudor que perlaba por completo nuestro cuerpo hacia aún más placentera la estadía de mi verga entre sus nalgas, resbalaba y volvía a su sitio de una manera deliciosa, quise que él sintiera el mismo placer que estaba comenzando a embriagarme y llenar mis sentidos, dirigí mi mano de nuevo a su verga y note que él ya estaba bombeando sobre esta, decidí ayudarle, dos manos son mejor que una en ese tipo de juegos.  
Baje la mano a sus testículos y los toque sintiendo el suave vello, los acaricie y apreté suavemente, escuche una pequeña maldición en sueco y volví mi atención a su miembro que parecía haberse hinchado un poco más, lo bombee al ritmo de la música y tararee un poco en su oído  
“I'm taking a ride  
With my best friend”  
De nuevo sentí su mano en mi melena jalándola un poco.  
  
  
Sentía que no podía más en cualquier momento iba a venirme.  
Lo incline un poco y coloque mi verga más dentro de sus nalgas para sentir mejor sus movimientos y regar más la humedad que ya resbalaba por esa zona, yo también me incline poco para sentir su entrada y como esta apretaba un poco la punta de mi polla, mordí mis labios y seguí el camino hacia arriba de nuevo, deje mi miembro enterrarse en esas nalgas tan cerca de su entrada como me fue posible.  
  
  
_Never let me down, never let me down_  
Never let me down, never let me down  
See the stars they're shining bright  
Everything's alright tonight  
  
  
Podía escuchar en mis oídos ya el final de los coros, así como el sintetizador… _Never let me down_… y lo único que yo quería hacer era caer, caer en el fondo del placer con él.  
  
  
Sentí su semen mojar mi mano y los espasmos de su cuerpo y culo, aún así no dejo de bailar y de moverse para mí, para llevarme al límite de mis sensaciones y placer, me vine entre su culo y baja espalda mientras el sintetizador y el teclado seguían sonando de fondo y los coros opacaron mi gemido gutural.  
  
  
  
  


**Fin.**


End file.
